


Burn Me Away

by OverlordWaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Impala, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, POV Original Character, Protective Dean Winchester, angel possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien's life is changed forever when his kid brother makes the mistake of stealing a beautiful black car with a green eyed killer's brother in the passenger seat. When the car crashes, and shatters before his eyes, he is left with green glaring and growling, desperate to save the only family he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me Away

The look on that man’s face haunted him. The shattered exhausted look on his face as he’d pulled his gun from the back of his pants, the sun hitting his face enough to lighten the empty, devastated look in his eyes behind the golden hue of his sun glasses. The ease of the trigger pulling in three quick bursts still rang in his ears, deafened for a moment as he twisted around, gasping as he saw the three men that had been pursuing him crash to the ground in puddles of blood. 

He had no time to compose himself before that golden red haired man with the broken eyes turned towards the crumpled remains of the black car, hands tucking the pearl handled gun back into his jeans as he stalked over to the car, forcing one of the doors open with a terrible screeching sound. 

Damien just stared, rooted to the spot as he saw the man confidently wedged his back into the car, hefting it up on his shoulders as he pulled at one of the bodies inside. The car creaked and groaned as he pulled Damien’s brother from the drivers seat, checking his pulse with quick fingers before those sharp eyes were turning towards him, silently demanding as he pat the kids cheek. Leaving the unconscious but breathing teen on the ground, he turned back to the car, hands shaking visibly as he went to retrieve the long haired man that had been in the car when Chase had foolishly jumped in and tried to use it as a get away. The once sleek, glossy black car now lay on it’s top, windows shattered and the front crumpled in like a pretzel. There was shattered glass all across the pavement, and Damien couldn’t breath as he watched the muscled man drag the bleeding passenger from his seat. 

Fingers pressed into a new pulse this time, desperately searching for signs of life as those green, green eyes wavered. There was no sound, no response, and the choked sound of a sob in the man’s throat broke Damien from his haze. He lurched into action, checking his brother’s pulse and confirming it pounding before darting to the man’s side, nearly being thrown out of the way as viper green glared at him. 

“I’m a nurse. Let me help.” He begged, shrugging off his jacket and using it to sweep away some of the glass on the ground, laying it down before dragging the brown haired man down onto it, pressing him flat on his back. He leaned down and listened for breath even as he traced his fingers up the man’s chest, measured and then set his hands in the right spot. “Call 911. Now.” He did a quick sweep with one hand, as he kept the other in place, checking for injuries. The man’s head had a steady stream of blood dripping from it, but there were no noticeable major injuries elsewhere. He quickly pushed the man’s shirt up, checking for potential internal injuries and sucked in a sharp breath at the array of scars on his chest, thankfully none of the wounds new or bleeding, no bruises forming under skin. He lurched to his knees, already having lost enough time, and pressed his hands together, pumping the strangers chest steadily in deep compressions. He started a mental count, seeing the green eyed man staring in disbelief. “Give him two breaths when I reach thirty.” He instructed, panting out his number count as the man moved up to wipe away the blood from the unresponsive man’s face.

“Give them.” He instructed, taking the phone from the man’s trembling hands and setting it on speaker phone before setting his hands back into place. He started up the next set of thirty as the phone patched through at last. 

“My brother was just in a car crash. He’s not breathing or responding. W-we’re giving him CPR.” He jumped into action, administering the two breaths with a desperation Damien’d never seen. “Help him, please.” 

“We have someone on the way now, sir. Can you give us exact directions?” 

Damien spoke up now, internal melody keeping his pace steady as he directed the medical team to them, informing them of his own brother’s precarious condition. They got to the fifth compression cycle, and Damien felt his arms shake with the continuous effort, knowing his efficiency was dropping. 

“Come on, Sammy-” The man whispered down to the unconscious man, caressing his face. “Come on. Can’t go like this.” He pressed two more deep breaths into his mouth, and bit hard into his own lower lip as he glanced up at Damien, desperation in his eyes. “You have to save him.” He hissed almost venomously.

“I’m trying.” He growled back, feeling the strain eat into his back muscles. He wouldn’t be able to do too many more effectively. 

“Try harder.” Those green eyes sizzled with anger even as he leaned in and pressed two more breaths to his brother’s lips. 

Damien didn’t want to say it, but he thought it was a lost cause, it was too late, but just as he was about to say so he felt breath fill the lungs beneath his hands, and a ragged gasp rip from the long haired man. Hazel eyes fluttered open and then drooped closed as he groaned in pain, lifting a hand weakly before flopping it back down by his side, energy gone even as it came back in to give him life. 

“D-de-” He croaked.

“I’m here.” That cold eyed killers eyes sparked with renewed life, green so vibrant Damien had to take a step back, a chill washing through him. Minutes ago this man had looked ready to slaughter anyone within reach to save his brother, and now he was wrapping his arms around him in a desperate hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he cradled the other male. “I got you, Sammy.” 

“Feel like I was” Sam coughed raggedly, the sound eating at his chest deeply. “hit by a truck.” 

“Close enough, Sammy. It’s okay. I got you. You’re okay.” 

Green so intense it seared into Damien's mind, dazing him momentarily. Green so stunning he saw no other color until he looked to the wounded man in his arms.

“W-what-” Sam's eyes flickered open, soft hazel catching green and stripping away the lifeless look there. His lips trembled as he brought up a weak hand, cupping a red bristled cheek and drawing it down, pressing their lips together softly, tenderly. “I’m okay, Dean...” 

A single tear dripped down over long fingers, a little sob choking from Dean’s throat. “Don’t you do that to me again.” He begged desperately. 

Damien stared in disbelief at the two men, backing away at the intensity in their eyes, at the stigma of their compassion and need for each other. He felt lost, stumbling back to his own brother and staring down at the dumbass that had caused this whole thing. A stupid kid who jumped in the wrong car in the hopes of escape. He would nearly have made it away safely if he hadn’t taken that turn so fast, unused to the weight of the black beast of a car. It had spun out and crashed head first into the base of the bridge. Damien had stumbled on the car even as he heard the men pursuing his brother come after him, hanging out of a car only to be shot down by the precise, deadly aim of the man now clutching to his own sibling with desperation. He felt burned bone deep by the intensity of those eyes, green and hazel. He would be haunted by those desperate eyes, by the lifeless devastation that settled across those strong features as he saw that sleek car crumpled with his family trapped inside. 

Within months he would wake up in his own mind, trapped beneath an angel’s grace, and stare out at those deadly green eyes as that man sat with his brother and his angel on the hood of that sleek black car, renewed and shining and majestic. He would whisper questions to the angel in his form and that angel would tell him the tales of sacrifice and salvation, the tale of two brothers and their traveling home, the tale of two Winchesters who sacrificed and saved the world, their love swallowing an angel whole. 

Damien would stare out and see the recognition in those deadly eyes, see the way the man slotted his fingers into his brother’s palm and into the grip of an angel, claiming them both. Damien would whisper that night to the angel and ask her to burn him away, take away the dreams of roaring black steel and empty eyes. He didn’t want to be drawn into that magnetic gaze, drawn into the turmoil of their lives. He didn’t want to share his memories of green with angels or brothers. He wanted peace at last, away from the temptation of those eyes. He knew he would crumble to pieces in those strong hands, shatter like glass from metal bones across the ground. There was no place for him in the heart of that man.

His mind burned away with a single name clinging to his lips as the angel devoured his soul. 

Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes or spelling errors. I posted it before proofing it, but I'm working on fixing the errors I see!


End file.
